The League of Shadows
by The Bono
Summary: Probably the best story you'll ever read. When their best friend, Olimar, is exploded, Captain Falcon, Young Link and Sandbag set out on an adventure to wake the mystical Old Man to put an end to the The League of Shadows. Can they save the world in time?
1. Chapter 1

There once was a man from Peru, who had dreamed he had eaten his shoe. Alright then. Enough of that bullpucky. Here's my story.

Alright so Olimar was in a McDonalds right? He was all like "Give me food" But right as he said that, the Shadows attacked. When that was over he exploded because of the bombs. And then the Super Smash Brothers attacked. Before all that happened, Captain Falcon was Falcon Punching the Dishes. Then Sandbag appeared to finish the job.

BOOM!

The castle exploded before everyone's eyes. Sandbag was relieved. It was finally over. The rebels had won. But then the Shadows attacked and exploded EVERYWHERE! She then took out her mega sword and attacked. They were angry but not surprised. Then Bowser appeared in his floaty clown face thing and laughed maniacally.

"Bahahaha! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Croaked Bowser

Jigglypuff then shouted "You won't get away with this!" And then she exploded.

BOOM!

"Bahahaha!"

Young Link then pulled out the Cuccoo to wake the old sage from his deep slumber in the confines of Luigi's mansion. But first he must get past the ghosts. The ghosts inside Luigi's mansion. That the old man was inside.

Captain Falcon was done with the dishes. It was time to take out the trash.

"Falcon Kick!" He shouted with glee as he kicked his trash. Then the phone rang. It was Young Link.

"We have to wake up the old man!" He shouted.

"Whazzat? Who's the old man?" Falcon was confused.

"The one Olimar told us about." Explained Young Link in detail.

"Where is he now?" Asked Falcon in a panic.

"It was the Shadows. He's dead." Said Young Link with his cheekbones protruding.

"WHAAAAAAAT? But I just finished the dishes! With Sandbag!" Exclaimed Falcon

"I know. I'm sorry it has come to this." Said Young Link

Little did they know that Sandbag was working for the League of Shadows.

Please review. This is my first story. I'll update it frequently as long as everyone likes it. Later Skaters.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshi just finished watching Sandbag lick the ear of Snake.

"Alright, now that that fun business is over."

Snake was displeased.

"We can get back to back to the Olimar." Yoshi said, referring to the Rebellion.

"Whoaa, slow down Cowboy," said Snake with a monotone anger, "If we don't retrieve the keys to the Island of Dreams, we won't be able to even get there!"

"You're just jealous." Yoshi blathered.

Sandbag then looked too occupied being suspicious, as he shot Pichu point blank in the naval cavity with his Shadow Gun. He was transformed.

Pit was a closet homosexual. He often thought of Snakes grippling biceps and how they glistened in the morning dew. But that life was behind him.

Until Sandbag entered the scene…

BOOM!

The explosions exploded and exploded Pit's house into explosive smithereens.

"MY HOUSE EXPLODED!" Explained Pit, with an elegant air about him.

It was Olimar. He was a evil shadow now.

"I did it, I am yonder evil now, of a shadow. Mufufu!" Olimar gargled, as if large hot tubs were lodged in his throatal chord.

Young Link and Captain Falcon had just entered the confines of Luigi's Mansion's Front Porch. The ghosts were a plenty. And fearsome.

"How are we going tO BEAT these ghost?" Captain Falcon scared.

"I," Young Link began, "Don't know."

KLA POW went the ghost, as the rocks flew from Pit's house's explosion. They died, all.

"That was convenient!" Falcon stated with a vigor.

"But that was just the front porch!" Young Link let out a rapturously upsetting sigh.

The door opened precariously, revealing Shadow Olimar.

"You will become with us!"

"The shadows shall never prevail!" Bawled Young Link to his former friend, "It's not too late Olly, you can come back to us!"

"No." Olimar continued resolutely.

He then faded away into the dark shadows of Luigi's Mansion. Just then Luigi walked out of his outhouse.

"What-a are you doing here, in my abode?" Luigi questioned, "With Sandbag!"

Sandbag then explained their plight with minor detail. Luigi made up his mind. He was in.

"Where's the old man?" Young Link asked Luigi.

"He's up in the guest room. But we'll need travel through the Island of Dreams first," Luigi said, logically.

"Yes, that does make the most sense," Falcon agreed, as he finished mowing the lawn.

"Hey Falcon," Luigi noticed, and said with a wink, "Don't forget to trim the hedges."

They all laughed, not knowing the impending doom that waited for them in the Island of Dreams.


End file.
